


残损之铠

by Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI/pseuds/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI





	残损之铠

“叮咚”

没人应门。他又耐心地按了几下。

“叮咚叮咚叮咚——”

乏味的音响一再重复。屋内仍然一片沉寂。

——不出所料。他习惯性地推了推眼镜，哼笑一声，从口袋中摸出早就备好的钥匙。

咔哒。机关弹开，从微微敞开的门缝间溢散出的一丝气味让他猛地摇晃了一下。随之而来的狂喜吞没了他；他快速闪进门内，急急落锁，将那气味再次关进封闭的空间。

“我回来了——”

以拖长的音调喊出这样饱含讽刺的问候，第一次到访的客人在狭小的玄关弯下腰去换鞋。一双满是尘土的皮鞋胡乱翻倒在门口，与屋主人喜爱洁净的习惯十分不符。鞋架上除了主人日常穿的那双金红配色的夸张拖鞋外并没有为客人准备的拖鞋，于是他便只穿着袜子踏在了木地板上。

他将外套安置在门口的衣架上，顺手将地上掉落的那件也捡起挂好。屋内没有亮灯，唯一的光源是窗外渐渐坠落的夕阳，金红的光线与沉重的寂静一同在狭小的室内盘桓。他走进客厅，视线掠过地上散乱丢弃的长裤，在其上显而易见的湿迹上停留了一下，而后抬高，盯着浴室虚掩的门扇。

 

终于。

终于到了这一天。

漫长，漫长的筹划，刻骨铭心的等待终于过去……

……所以不再急于一刻。这报偿需要缓慢地，一点一点地……

——吞噬殆尽。

 

用有点不稳的动作，他摘下了眼镜。

“那个发情的Omega……”他用微微发抖的声音开始了独白，“是我让她出现在那儿的。孤立无援地蜷缩在你下班回家的街角……按你的性格不可能丢下她不管。”

“在援助到来之前，你一定会把自己的抑制剂用在她身上。”

“不过我没想到的是，唯一一副速效抑制剂竟然被你藏在耳环里，难怪之前派出的小偷都没能从你身上翻到。”金色的镜框在攥紧的指掌间发出断裂的哀鸣，他以此抑制放声大笑的欲望，过度的愉悦几乎让他痉挛起来，“不过也没关系了，反正你用掉了它。”

“她散发的信息素引起了你的同调发情，而你身上已经没有药了。送走她后你急忙回来，却发现藏在屋内的抑制剂也不见了。”

他意味深长地顿了顿。

“是我拿走的。”

“我查到了你的过去。身为孤儿你幼时作为实验体秘密接受了特殊改造，而这实验最后被证实非但无法提高生育几率，反而会导致Omega的难以受孕和持续发情。”

“经过这种改造的孩子，将来如果分化为Omega，只能终生通过特殊的药物来抑制发情。”

“你的第一次发情期来得实在太晚，而那时作为医学生的你已经有能力独立配置出这种药物。你的伪装如此完美，以至于所有人都以为你分化为了Beta。那改造对Beta并无效果，于是围绕你的秘密监视停止了，你的这段经历被从档案中完全抹去。”

“……但是我做到了。”

他咏叹般地歌颂自己的功绩，随手将眼镜抛了出去，在镜框与桌面清脆的碰撞声中走上前去，伸手握住浴室的门把手。他感受到了金属上冰冷的湿意；曾经摸过此处的指掌定然沾满冷汗，“我发现了，揭开了你竭力掩藏的秘密。”

“我让你无坚不摧的宝甲……”压低的嗓音中满是病态的欣悦，“……出现了破绽。”

阿周那猛地将门推开。浓烈的信息素在鼻端炸裂，在他的脑中激起一片嗡嗡的杂音。他摸索着按亮了灯：迦尔纳缩在浴室一角。他的脚趾蜷曲着攀紧地面，右脚的短袜脱落了一半，露出的一截苍白纤细的脚踝令阿周那的喉结不由得动了一动。发情的Omega双臂搂着膝盖，面孔无力的埋在腿缝间，贴身的暗红衬衫被汗水浸透，影影绰绰地显出上身的轮廓。从扯开的领口能直接看到他线条凌厉的锁骨；两道浅淡的阴影，在温暖的光线下有一点湿滑暧昧的反光。他费了很大力气才勉强抬起头来，视线迟钝地转向来人的方向，青绿的眸子涣散着无法聚焦。

前所未见的，被剥除了全部伪装，任人宰割的脆弱姿态。平素的迦尔纳并非如此；他礼貌，谦恭，并不引人注目，但无人能否认他的出色和强大。

这样的他只会为一人所见。阿周那故意在门口拖了一会儿，解开繁琐的袖扣，慢条斯理地挽起衬衫的袖子，欣赏着宿敌的狼狈，直到Alpha满是侵略意味的气息逐渐在狭小的空间内占据主导，让那本就瑟缩的躯体更紧地蜷了起来。然后阿周那大步上前，在他面前跪下身去。这骤然强烈的压迫令迦尔纳更加向身后冰冷的瓷砖退缩；但那些愈发浓烈的信息素柔媚地向着阿周那缠绕上来，倾诉着直率，丑陋，无法抑制的本能渴求。那诱人的甜香令Alpha不得不连续吞咽下过度分泌的唾液。阿周那缓慢地伸出手去；指尖碰到的皮肤触电般地战栗，整个身体受惊地微微弹起——但他无处可逃。

阿周那布下的罗网，至此终于完全成形。迦尔纳被困在墙壁与阿周那的臂膀之间。冰冷的瓷砖无法平复他的燥热。他需要另外的，另外一种更为直接而激烈的——

“这是我的胜利。”阿周那将他虚软无力的肩头搂在怀中，将灼热的宣告打在他湿漉漉的颈间，“你便是我的战利品。”

胜者满足地叹息着，用舌叶粗糙的味蕾反复品尝着迦尔纳后颈红肿的信息腺。过度的甜美尝起来微微发苦，他用两排牙齿叼起那块敏感的皮肉碾磨了几下，拥紧怀中战栗的躯体，终于狠狠咬了下去。

“——！”

迦尔纳的世界分崩离析。异样的认知顺着血脉霎时流遍全身。一个灵魂，一个足够傲慢的灵魂正试图从结合的部分闯入进来；他所寻求的并非理解，而是纯粹的压制与征服。迦尔纳本能地想要对抗；他勉强抬起手来，手指颤抖着纠缠那些卷曲的黑发试图将他扯离自己……

但此时的迦尔纳完全使不出力气。

这并非平素那种势均力敌的交锋。他被阿周那创设出的情热泥沼完全吞噬了；多年来反复否认的现实，粗暴压抑的渴求，强行束缚的欲望以十倍百倍的疯狂反扑而来，淬进他的血液，筋肉与骨髓，将他的气力搅散成轻飘的灰烬。Omega寻求依傍的本能席卷了他；勒在他腰间的臂膀如此有力，落在他颈间的唇齿嵌入得如此深刻——那真实的疼痛将他从高烧的虚无中勉强拖拽回来。

长期的布局，细密的谋划，周全的圈套。略微恢复神志后迦尔纳很快便意识到了这一点。阿周那已经坦陈了一切，而迦尔纳却无法阻止他接下来想要做的。身体由于后颈异质的混入再次开始躁动渴求，他无力滑落的指掌偶然打上淋浴的开关，于是从上方的莲蓬头里倾撒出微薄的水雾，开始有些冰冷，渐渐便有热气蒸腾上升。流动的水让他睁不开眼睛，所以他看不到阿周那鼻端流连在他后颈齿痕的景象，只能从那病态的轻笑中觉察对手不需掩饰的欢欣。

在平时，阿周那与迦尔纳的信息素气味并不惹人注意。淡淡的莲花香气，很容易便会被忽略过去。仅指表象的话他们的气息太过相似，也曾被开玩笑地问过是否为失散多年的兄弟……也许正因为如此他们的对抗意识才会如此强烈。他们无法认同彼此，即使外显的雷同令内在的差异无从为人所知……

但此时不同。迦尔纳的伪装被彻底撕裂，Omega的气息如同莲花的清香，清晨的露水荡漾其上，为渐盛的朝阳蒸发殆尽，一丝似有似无的魅惑被从滑腻的表面灼烧出来。阿周那没来由地感到那莲瓣该有着火焰般的色泽；而那气息本该浅淡，在狭小的浴室蓄积起来却勾引得人要发疯。

于此相对，阿周那散发的信息素已经浓郁到了骇人的地步。如同盛放的白莲将水面吞噬殆尽，疯狂生长的茎叶与花朵甚至蔓延到岸上的泥土中去，沾染脏污也在所不惜。明明是如雪般清冷的色泽，却散发着强势的，满是侵略意味的，浓烈的疯狂。它们占据了迦尔纳所能获得的每一寸空气，伸进嘴唇，滑过口腔，落下咽喉，伴着每一次艰难的呼吸在肺里舒展开有着带毒尖刺的藤蔓。这他痛苦地咳呛，眼角发红，全身不受控制地打着哆嗦。

这折磨他无法避开。

他怎么可能避开。那气味已经融入他的骨血中去，开出了淡粉的，融入了二人特质的新生花朵。阿周那陶醉于这结合的象征。他满足地叹息着，深色的手指插入银白的发间，拉拽着迫使迦尔纳仰起头来。迦尔纳浓密的睫毛不堪重负地垂下，它们白得透明，其上贪恋着欲坠不坠的水滴，双眸青碧的色泽倒影其中……

于是阿周那的舌尖便忍不住点了上去。

“迦尔纳。”

在水流节制的喧哗中他这样呼唤他的名字，用的是歌颂般震颤的语调。

“对我说点什么吧。”

他没有得到回应。迦尔纳的呼吸几不可闻，热烫的肉体却本能地贴近上来。他的指尖颤抖着嵌入他的小臂，像在推拒又无声哀求着解脱。这奇异的矛盾令阿周那浑身燥热。

没有什么，已经再没什么能阻止他享受这珍贵的战果；再没什么能够阻拦在他与他之间。他本该属于他；他们本就该成为一体。

于是还等什么呢。阿周那一把扯开黏在迦尔纳身上的衬衫，渴切的吻从挺直的鼻梁滑向缺乏血色的唇，撕咬了一阵后沿着脖颈向下，在锁骨的线条上留下印记，而后他埋头吮吸颤抖挺立的乳尖，在粉嫩的乳晕上留下深刻的齿痕。扩张已无必要，迦尔纳淡色的耻毛已经被分泌的体液和淋下的水雾打得湿透，湿滑的入口放松翕动着，轻易将指节整个吞入进去。Omega随着他的动作发出或高或低的呻吟；他的腰不自觉地摆动起来，追逐着手指肆意的动作。于是皮带扣清脆的金属撞击声中阿周那解放出自己硬得发痛的下身，握紧Omega窄细的腰肢，将自己狠狠一送到底。迦尔纳发出一声绵长的惊叫，饱受空虚折磨的甬道颤抖着缩紧。先前只是透过皮肤隐约传来的热度这次直接缠裹上了坚硬的阴茎；阿周那被烫得倒抽一口气。

“别那么……”他断续地吐露满怀恶意的词句，“……急着榨干我啊。”

野兽般的情绪便这样支配了一切。迦尔纳嶙峋的脊骨被压紧在浴室光滑的瓷砖上，他们的耻毛相互摩擦，泥泞的下身紧紧贴合又分开，连续不断的冲撞击打出淫靡的声响与粘稠的白沫，在水流的白噪音中混着喘息与呻吟不断发酵。Omega被完全开掘的甬道泛着红，被挤压时如同熟透的，淌出甜美浆液的果肉。迦尔纳痉挛地攀紧阿周那汗湿的脖颈。他眼眶红肿，嗓子哑掉了，只能发出嘶声的呻唤。

这便是一直逃避的宿命吗？

强自按下的隐忧终于在此刻爆发……

……之后会如何？

他在波涛颠簸的冲刷中勉强攥紧的最后一丝清明也涣散了；饱受折磨的性器抽搐着，飞溅出的精液沾满了整个小腹和胸膛。他在最接近死亡的体验中战栗，双唇无意识地张开，暴露出的粉嫩舌尖软软地蹭在整齐的下齿边缘，阿周那着迷地凑上前去，叼住那软肉肆意吮吸。

迦尔纳合拢牙齿，咬破了他的舌头。

“阿周那。”

他沙哑的嗓音只能激起情色的联想，诉说的内容却如寒冰一般，“如果你只能凭借这种手段……”

“……我不会认可你的胜利。”

战栗从鼓膜荡开，沿着骨骼筋肉一直传到指尖。阿周那盯着那双重拾清明的眸子；他锋利的唇线抿紧了，红潮未退的面孔上恢复了一贯的漠然。他的视线直直对着他，即使还蒙着泪雾却依旧尖锐得令他萌生退却的欲望。即使他的性器仍停留在他的体内，即使他全身已经被各种体液玷染得不成样子，即使他在他后颈的信息腺留下了深深的咬痕……

他却仍然不可能把他留下。他们的气味纠缠却不曾融合，无可违拗的本能造成了迦尔纳的破绽；但他依旧不会屈服。

……啊。

这样的话……。

“我不需要你的认可。”阿周那的回应近乎耳语，他竭尽全力压抑着其中的癫狂才能让词句不致扭曲到无法辨认，“我只需要制造事实。”

“我会得到你的，无论使用何种……”

他猛地向前挺腰。迦尔纳发出虚弱的哀鸣；不应期的身体应付不了如此激烈的抽插。他无法呼吸，脊背在墙面的瓷砖上磨出湿滑刺耳的声响，疲软的性器很快再次挺立起来。无处着力的手指再次攀上阿周那的脖颈；他不由自主地哽咽着，直到阿周那微微撤出的性器狠狠捣入前所未有的深处。

隐秘的生殖腔在这冲击下被打开了；迦尔纳感到了“结”在膨胀。

他全身的重量悬在阿周那的臂弯中。他甚至连动一动手指都做不到。臣服的本能控制了他的身体；于是他只能开口。

“别。”迦尔纳低声说，轻微的声响经由耳膜，落上阿周那战栗的心脏，“别。”

别标记我。

这抵抗令Alpha本能地感到愤怒，那上窜的狂躁仿佛要将颅骨顶开。一个念头却如毒针般突然刺了他一下。

——他求我了啊。

阿周那咧开嘴，露出森森然，不能暴露人前的扭曲笑容。

“不。”

他的手指嵌入那对颤动的肩胛如同掐断蝴蝶柔弱的翅膀。

“你逃不掉的。”

纯然的喜悦，占有的激情与射精的快感令他的视野一片白亮；激烈的灌注中，迦尔纳的性器再次可悲的喷发了。

“啊……”

膨大的结将精液堵在他身体的内部。眩晕着，阿周那缓慢地抚摸迦尔纳微微隆起的小腹。

“……你逃不掉的。”


End file.
